


Eye of the Storm

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Espionage, Finger Sucking, Intrigue, John Winchester Being an Asshole, King John Winchester, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pirate Castiel (Supernatural), Plot Twists, Prince Dean Winchester, Princes & Princesses, Sailing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Your Author is not a Sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When a threat from the past returns to the Kingdom of Winchester, Crown Prince Dean takes it upon himself to get rid of the problem and prove himself worthy to rule. However, when the crew and Captain of the commandeered shipHeaven's Wratharen't at all what Dean thought they were, Dean starts to second guess many of the things King John has spread over the years.Captain Castiel Novak, along with his shipHeaven's Wrath, has been on the run for over a decade. After a much-needed stop in his home Kingdom - and hostile territory - Winchester, a chance encounter threatens to destroy everything he's built.Will the tumultuous waters be too much for Dean and Castiel to handle? Or will they be able to find comfort in the eye of the storm?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 21
Kudos: 157





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulue79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulue79/gifts).



> Week 42! Due to some hiccoughs on Monday, I actually did this live-write on Tuesday. It's from an amazing prompt from Lulue79, who shared:  
>  _Dean is loyal to the kingdom of Winchester, and as crown Prince, he takes his duties seriously._  
>  _That's why, when he hears of Castiel, pirate and traitor to the crown, he knows he can't let this new threat live any longer._  
>  _No one is surprised when he decides to infiltrate his crew._  
>  _Castiel has always known that falling in love would only bring him misery. But the heart has no cares for such matters._  
>  _BONUS for a happy ending._
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It's not that King John was lazy; in fact, he was quite the opposite. He just focused on the wrong things. Getting unnecessary revenge for Queen Mary, chasing after the Lady Katherine, even taking hunting trips with his longtime ally Sir Gordon came before actually ruling his kingdom. So when the King called for a council meeting, Prince Dean contemplated skipping it altogether to focus on his own work.

A knock on the door of his workshop made him realize how mistaken he was this time. Standing in the doorway was his father's advisor - and the man who was more of a father to Dean and his brother Sam than John would ever be - Bobby. "Come on, Dean. You're going to piss off your father if you're late."

"What is he going to tell us? That he's going to take Gordon and go to the hamlet of Milligan?" Dean shook his head and returned his focus on the trinket he was working on. "I'll pass."

"Actually, this one's important. I'm sure John'll drop the issue into my lap, but it is about the wellbeing of the Kingdom. So your father claims." Bobby nodded his head back towards the hallway. "Sooner we get there, the sooner we get it over with. Then you can return to working on whatever it is you've got there."

Dean sighed as he dropped his tools onto his workbench. He dragged his hand down his face in frustration and nodded, standing to follow after Bobby. "What has his britches in a twist?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Bobby led Dean down to the Council Chambers, swinging the door open and gesturing after Dean. "I think it'll be worthwhile, though."

"Whatever, old man." Dean smiled at Bobby, walking in to find King John, Sam, and the castle mage, Ellen, already seated.

"Took you long enough," John commented, leaning back in his seat, foot on the table. "Or did you think you were too good for this meeting?"

"I got lost in my work. My apologies." Dean took the seat between his brother and father, already dreading how the rest of the meeting would go.

"Well, while you were busy doing nothing, a scout ran up from Darktown." John dropped a small scroll on the table, and Bobby picked it up. "Confirmation that Heaven's Wrath pulled into port down at the Darktown Piers."

Bobby unrolled the parchment and shook his head. "Let it go, John."

"I will not let it go!" John slammed his fist down onto the table, causing Sam, Dean, and Ellen to jump in surprise. "Novak and his crew are traitors to the crown. If I let them off without punishment, I'll appear weak to my subjects."

Dean didn't dare utter that he already did.

"Novak disobeyed a direct order and ran off with the best ship in our Navy. How do you think that reflects on the Kingdom when others know her flagship can be stolen by a renegade Captain?" John shoved a finger in Bobby's face. "We need to retrieve Heaven's Wrath and hang every last crew member on the ship. Former Navy or not. I don't care."

"You're going to risk more ships, more sailors, and more resources just for one ship?" Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "Idjit."

John shot a look at Bobby that would make most men wither. "Yes. If the Navy can't capture her, then what good is my damn Navy anyway?"

"Can I propose something else?" Dean asked before his brain could catch up. He let out a sigh, waiting for the confirmation to make his suggestion. When John gave him an abrupt nod, Dean continued. "How about infiltration?"

"Hmmm." John sat in what Dean thought was contemplation for a moment. "I'm listening."

"Send a person or two to join the crew. Since it's Heaven's Wrath, she should have pigeons on her that are homed to here." Dean looked back and forth between Bobby and his father. "Worst case scenario, you only lose one person. Best case scenario, they give you the info you need to spring a surprise attack."

"And here, the ladies of the Court think you're just a pretty face." John stroked his chin. "I'll make a ruler out of you yet."

Dean struggled to keep his eyes from rolling. "Well, then, mind if I go? Gives me the military experience you say I lack."

"You're the Crown Prince, Dean. What happens if they figure you out and make you walk the plank?" Ellen asked, speaking up for the first time.

"You planning on dying anytime soon?" Dean looked at John.

"No."

Dean turned to Sam. "I know you don't want to think of me dying, but you think you could handle being King if our father and I kick the bucket?" 

"I like to think so." Sam shot Dean a bitchface after being kicked under the table. "Yes, I can."

"It's a good plan." John smiled at Dean. "Either you come home and make me proud, or you die, and I've cleaned up the breeding stock."

"John!" Ellen sent a death glare at King John, that would have made a lesser man keel over and die. "That's your boy. One of your last two ties to Mary."

"Then, he better be successful." John opened his hand towards Bobby and took the parchment back, rolling it back up before handing it to Dean. "That's all the information from the scout. Go hit up the servant's wardrobes and be out of here within the next two hours. You need to get to the docks and convince them to take you on." John pushed himself up from his seat and headed towards the exit. "You all are dismissed."

Bobby, Sam, and Ellen waited until John left the chambers before pouncing on Dean. "What the hell you thinking boy?" Ellen hissed across the table. "You fail, your father will string you up himself."

"Guess I just can't fail." Dean shrugged and stood up.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to lead, Dean." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Either way, this doesn't look good for anyone."

"Thanks for the faith in me." Dean looked at Bobby. "You got something to say to remind me that I can't do this?"

Bobby shook his head. "If anyone can do this, I think it's you."

...

A change of clothes, a full rucksack, and a walk down to Darktown later, Dean could practically smell freedom. Unfortunately, it smelled like piss, rotten fish, and stale ale, but it was better than being treated like a child. As he walked towards the pier, he gripped his rucksack tighter. Dean knew the stories of the pickpockets and thieves who had no other way to make a living and not wanting to be their next victim.

He wove his way through the crowd, and Dean was quickly able to pick out Heaven's Wrath. She was easily the largest ship down there, and despite being taken over by pirates, still sporting her original colors and flying the flag of Winchester. Dean stared at her in awe when a stranger walked up next to him.

"She's a beaut, innit she?" Dean looked to the stranger, who continued talking despite not being spoken to first. "When she comes into port, she's a reminder to us, little people. Even a tyrant like John can be knocked down a peg or two." He offered his hand to Dean. "Mick. You are?"

"Dean." He shrugged apathetically when Mick raised an eyebrow after him. "Can't toss a stone without hitting a Dean or a Samuel, right?"

"Sounds 'bout right." Mick nodded in agreement. "Knowin' things is my trade, and I know for a fact I ain't seen you 'round these parts before."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Can't find a job on the Breakers, and I haven't had one since the fishing boat I worked for was destroyed by the Sierra Grande."

"Ahhh, shite. Heard about that." Mick stroked his chin. "Well, if yer admirin' her–" he pointed at Heaven's Wrath. "–I know for a fact her Captain is looking for a new hand or two. Preferrin' someone who's been screwed over by the King."

"I thought they didn't take on newcomers?"

"Nah, that's hogwash. It's to keep away any potential spies from joinin' her crew." Mick pointed to an inn, the Devil's Trap. "Look for a fiery redhaired lass in there. Tell her Mick sent ya, and tell her yer story. You'll have a job in no time."

"What do you want in return?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "You randomly come up to me, you tell me how to get a job. You're angling for something."

Mick placed his hand over his heart. "Well me mother would be turnin' in her grave right now if I didn't help out someone in need." He smirked as Dean stared him down. "Alright, you got me. We'll talk when you come back to port next, _Dean_." The emphasis Mick put on his name set off his warning signal, but Dean kept his face as straight as he could.

"Sounds like a plan. No injury, death, or disembowelments. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Dean. Safe travels!" Mick turned and walked away, leaving Dean to wonder what the hell just happened. He tried to shake it off as he walked towards the Devil's Trap, taking in a deep breath before entering.

The inn was busy, with several wenches walking around, delivering bowls of food and pints of ale. Dean found himself almost distracted until he saw the redhaired woman Mick had mentioned. She was tucked in a back corner of the inn, her arm around another lady. She was talking to a lithe, brunette male next to her, and Dean couldn't help but be drawn to both of them.

"Private party, buddy," The man commented as Dean approached them. "I'm sure someone else won't mind sharing a table with you."

"I don't mean to intrude, but Mick sent me." The redhead shot to attention, and the male leaned forward. "Apparently, he wasn't kidding."

"Mick's name isn't favored." The redhead rested her elbows on the table as she leaned forward. "But I doubt he told you that. Why are you here?"

Dean swallowed under their glares. "I need a job."

"And Mick sent you to us?" The brunette looked at the redhead, having a silent conversation before turning back to Dean. "What's your tale?"

"I was a fisherman on the Lawrence. Worked the breakers since I was a kid. I haven't been able to find a job since the Sierra Grande destroyed it." Dean hoped that the story worked on the duo as well as it worked on Mick.

"You do know what ship we're from, right?" The redhead asked sardonically. "We're not exactly fishermen."

Dean nodded. "I know. But it's John's fault that Lawrence was destroyed. It's his fault I don't have a job. And I know my way around a ship." That much was true. Shortly after Mary died, John dragged Sam and Dean along with him on his quest for revenge, not trusting them to be left at the Castle where someone could get them. "I'm willing to prove I've got what it takes. I need this job, and I need a way to get back at the man who almost took everything away from me."

"Our ship doesn't run like any old fishing trawler. The Captain is former Navy. He still runs it like it's apart of the fleet." The redhead looked him up and down. "Dammit, Mick." She offered her hand. "I'm Charlie, this is Ash."

Dean shook her hand. "I'm Dean." He offered his hand to Ash, who skeptically took it. "I don't bite, I promise."

"Eh, you can bite, I don't mind." Ash waggled his eyebrows suggestively before turning to Charlie. "You want me to take him to the Captain, or are you going to do it?"

"Or, we can both go." Charlie took the lass who was sitting with her by the chin and gave her a soft kiss. "Two months, Gilda?"

"I'll miss you every day, love." The lass - Gilda - smiled sweetly before nodding and stepping away from the table.

Charlie and Ash stood up, the former stretching out before bringing her hands together in a loud clap. "Alright, let's get you to the Captain. I'm sure he'll want to put you through some paces before he just says yes." She walked around the table and beckoned with a finger.

Dean shook his head. If anything, he was reasonably sure he was going to be in for one hell of a trip.

As the group approached the ship, Dean noticed that she was barely tied down, and her boarding plank was up. Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stone, throwing it at a bell and hitting it. A blonde man looked over the rail. "Wasn't expecting you back until nightfall!" He looked over at Dean before looking to Ash. "And you're not allowed to bring conquests back to the ship. Captain's orders."

"Ash didn't get lucky this time, Balt," Charlie shouted up. "He's here to work."

"Oh dear lord, you're bringing home strays again, Charlie?" The man stepped back, disappearing from sight before the gangplank dropped down. She walked up, followed by Dean, with Ash taking the rear. "Cassie's not going to be happy with you."

Charlie shrugged. "My strays work out just fine. And this one has a legitimate reason to hate John. He worked on the Lawrence."

"Oh, my condolences. Inias was a good friend to many of us."

Dean tried to not let his panic show as he went over the accident report in his mind. "He was a good man and a good Captain." Dean agreed once he remembered the man's position. "I had only just been hired on about a month prior."

"You're the guy who was his apprentice?" The man shook his head. "Charlie! Why didn't you say so?"

She shrugged. "I didn't get that far."

"Forgive my manners. I'm Balthazar." He gestured for Dean and the others to follow. "I'm First Mate to Captain Novak."

"Dean." The look that Balthazar shot Charlie and Ash at his name didn't go unnoticed.

They stopped in front of what Dean presumed to be the Captain's Quarters, and Balthazar knocked. A muffled voice from the other side of the door granted permission for entry, and Balthazar turned to Dean. "You. Wait here. You two, go grab your hammocks for the night, then return."

Charlie and Ash nodded before walking away, and Dean bowed in response before leaning against the wall next to the door. If there was ever a time he needed to swim, he had found it. Sinking was not an option.

A few minutes later, Balthazar opened the door and stuck his head out. "Oh good, we didn't scare you off. Come in." The door swung open wide, and Dean entered. "Dean, allow me to introduce you to the Captain of Heaven's Wrath, Castiel Novak."

Dean entered the room proper and felt his life escape his body. Standing across the table from him was easily the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He was roughly the same height as Dean, with dark brown hair and rough stubble. But it was the Captain's eyes that entranced Dean the most. They were the blue shade of the ocean after a turbulent storm, with the chill to match. Dean remembered to breathe and offered his hand across the table. "Pleased to meet you, Captain."

"I wouldn't say that yet." Novak looked down at Dean's hand before looking back up at him. "I want to hear it from you. Not this game of Johnny Told Me that Balthazar explained. Why are you here?"

"I need a job, and I'm good on a boat. I haven't had work since the Sierra Grande rammed and sunk the Lawrence." Dean replied, the lie coming easier off his tongue the more he told it.

Novak nodded. "And you want revenge?"

"King John is a dick," Dean replied, the truth tasting sweeter than his previous lie.

Novak chuckled and looked as though he was about to say something before he closed his mouth. He looked towards Balthazar and nodded. "We're going to need to test your skills, Dean. Every man and woman on the ship pulls their own weight and supports the team. Do you know the saying 'You're only as strong as your weakest link?'" Dean nodded. "Don't be my weakest link." He gestured to the table. "First thing's first. Can you read a map?"

...

Novak's tests went by smoothly, and Dean was confident he had passed each of them without trouble. Until Novak and Balthazar stood side by side with their backs to him. Balthazar looked as though he was contesting everything that the Captain was saying, and Dean grew nervous.

Novak turned around and looked at Dean. "Grab a hammock below."

"Let's go, Dean." Balthazar gestured with a crooking of his finger over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain." Dean picked up his rucksack and followed Balthazar to the Sailor's Quarters. Once they were out of earshot of the Captain, Dean spoke up. "I'm sorry that I disappointed the Captain, but I appreciate the opportunity all the same."

"You think you disappointed him?" Balthazar scoffed. "Were you raised on a ship, Dean? You honestly did better than most of our crew." He stopped and shook his head. "He was fighting against me. I said we shouldn't take you on."

Dean stepped back in shock. "You did?"

"You're..." Balthazar stopped himself and let out a heavy sigh. "You're an unknown quantity. And I don't want to see everything the Captain has built destroyed over a pretty face who knows his way around a ship." Balthazar stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. "Charlie, are you still in here?"

The head of red hair came bolting around the corner. "Yep, what can I do for you, Balt?"

"Set Dean here up with a hammock and a locker. We may have found our new navigator, assuming he can survive two weeks on the deck first." Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't prove the Captain's belief in you wrong, or I personally will tie you to the anchor." Balthazar left the Sailors' Quarters, leaving Dean and Charlie alone.

"Holy crap, I've never seen Balt so worked up." She pulled out a hammock and tossed it to Dean. "You'd think you pissed in his ale."

"I'm sorry." Dean hung his head. "I never wanted to cause issues."

"I believe that," Charlie replied. "How about for now, until you're more comfortable with the rest of the crew, you set up back here with Ash and me?" She pointed at two hammocks swinging side by side.

"Are you two..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Charlie burst out in laughter. "Oh, Lord, no. Ash is our weaponsmith, I'm the quartermaster. We work a lot together, so we're just close. You're more his type, and you saw Gilda."

"Some people like both..." Dean commented as he hung up one end of his hammock and started knotting it.

"Would you be one of them?" Charlie asked as she grabbed the other end of the hammock. "Also, do you want the side you're working on higher or lower?"

"Make mine the higher end. And yes, I do like both." Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Charlie. "Considering what you told me about Ash and yourself, I assume that's not an issue, so why are you asking?"

"It's not an issue at all. Balthazar and Benny - he's our cook - they've been together for years. Oddest pair I've ever seen. Several other crew members are together with others... It gets lonely on the sea." Charlie shrugged. "The Captain isn't against fraternization on the ship. Says that we need something to fight for, and who is he to stop us from finding that something." Charlie walked back to a little desk in the corner that Dean hadn't noticed before. "Despite the slander, I know the King spreads about the Captain; he really is a good man."

A blaring sound from deck caused Dean to jump. "That's the signal, we're shipping off," Charlie explained.

"I felt my spirit leave my body for a moment." Dean shook his head. "Please tell me they only do that when leaving and entering port."

"And occasionally to startle each other out of bed." She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a key. "Number 24. Come on." She led him to the other side of the Quarters. The Captain came up with this great idea of hanging our personal lockers on the wall. It gives us more room when we spend time down here, and I can have privacy throughout the day when working on our needs." She handed him the key. "Don't lose that."

Dean unhooked the necklace he was wearing and slid the key on the leather thong before hooking it back on. He unlocked his own personal chest and stashed his belongings. "I guess we should go up on deck?"

"After you, little fish."

...

Dean remembered the day Heaven's Wrath was reported AWOL. He was 21 years old, freshly titled the Crowned Prince. Most of all, Dean remembered how his father went from proud to exceptionally pissed off. John had become more violent than usual, and it was the first time that a lot of people saw it. He threw bottles of Whiskey and Wine, trying to hit people with them, and he successfully shattered one on Dean's back. Over a decade later, Dean was still unsure if Ellen had gotten all the glass out of his back.

In his drunken rambles, John spelled it out clear how Novak had gotten away with the ship. Speed. Pure speed. Despite her large stature, Heaven's Wrath was a clipper at heart and could outrace even the fastest of the speed schooners. Captain Novak had sent a pigeon back, almost taunting John. _"She's mine now, they were never yours."_

Dean didn't know what that meant, and John often refused to revisit the loss. All that mattered was finding the shop and getting her in and out.

Standing on the deck, watching Winchester get smaller and smaller as they sailed further and further away, Dean could genuinely appreciate what his father meant by fast. Even Impala - his father's first ship - didn't move at this clip.

As Dean stood in awe, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. "Hello, brotha." Dean startled and looked to the warm drawl that attempted to comfort him. "Sorry, didn't see you gettin' lost. Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Benny, the ship's cook."

"You're..." Dean nodded, cutting off his sentence. He wasn't sure how much he should have known.

Benny laughed. "Charlie already told you about me and Balthazar? It's just 'cause I'm so pretty, she didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"More like, he shouldn't get his hopes up trying to get with me." Balthazar walked up next to Benny. "I venture to say you haven't been this far from Winchester?"

"No, I have." Dean shook his head. "Just not this fast. The legend of Heaven's speed proceeds her."

"Indeed." Balthazar nodded. "It's saved our necks many a time."

"Chere, don't be scaring the little fish." Benny gave Balthazar a playful shove. "Go check in on the Captain, while I find out what our newest sailor likes." Balthazar rolled his eyes and started towards Novak as Benny turned back to Dean. "So, tell me, is there anything you can't eat?"

...

After his run-in with the cook, Charlie escorted Dean around the rest of the ship, giving him the tour he hadn't gotten earlier. He met the Doctor, Garth, the twin Boatswains, Max and Alicia, and Gunners Jesse, Cesar, and Victor, as well as other crew members that he couldn't remember. He figured he'd learn their names eventually, as he vaguely remembered Charlie saying this trip would be two months long.

"And back to the main deck." Charlie smiled, pulling Dean out of his internal dialogue. "Now, I know this is your first night on a 'pirate ship,' and we're going to do some celebrating, but I would still take it easy. We'll all be up at sun up."

"Celebrating what?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Another successful stop in port, where none of us got caught, another successful run out of port, and the addition of a new navigator." Charlie shoved Dean's shoulder. "Assuming you can survive on the deck for two weeks."

"Balthazar said that before. Are you all serious?" Dean tilted his head.

Charlie shrugged. "Apparently, your map reading skills were on par with Crowley's, may he be safe."

"If I may, what happened to him?" Dean asked hesitantly, despite the fear he may already know the answer.

"Not this last time, but the time before that, when we were in Winchester, he was snatched by the guard. It's why we were a little skeptical of people coming up to us. We don't know if they broke him or not. He knew our schedule." Charlie crossed over to the railing and leaned against it. "We even came in three days late, just in case. We were afraid they'd do something to him, for us being late, but we can't let them get Captain or the ship."

The same horn sound from earlier blared out, and Dean saw Garth, with the offending instrument in hand, standing next to Captain Novak. The rest of the crew looked up, giving their full attention to Novak. "As you all know, we weren't able to have this celebration last time. So before we start, I want to give a moment to remember Crowley. May he still be alive, may he still be strong, and may he not be suffering."

The crew all shouted out some form of "To Crowley!" before Novak continued. "As most of you know, we do have a new member of the crew, assuming he passes his two week trial by sea. If he succeeds, we have our new navigator." Novak tipped his hat towards Dean. "Welcome aboard, Dean."

Dean received handshakes from the people closest to him, but Balthazar's glare was what held his attention the most.

"That being said, as of this moment, we shall eat, drink, and be merry. Just remember we still have duties in the morning!" Novak called out.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Dean's and pulled him to a stack of barrels where Ash was already set up with Benny. Dean sat down between Ash and Charlie, and was handed a mug of ale, one that he recognized as supposedly only being available to the Royal Family, and whomever they gift it to. "What is this? I don't think I've ever had it?"

"It's a Swesson Ale." Ash shot a glance at Charlie. "Only two ways you can get it. Be a royal, or have it gifted to you from a royal."

"Are you guys actually rubbing elbows with the so-called upper crust?" Dean made a show of sticking out his pinky as he took a swig of his beer.

Charlie laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised." 

"Try me." Dean countered."

"I owned a Tavern in Campbell Square," Benny spoke up first. "Queen Mary's. It was in my family for generations, founded before the first Queen Mary. It changed to that name when she was coronated. When the most recent Mary passed, soldiers came in and forcibly removed me, said it was no longer mine." Benny bit his lip. "That was also when the ban on Swesson Ale started."

Charlie spoke up next. "I was an Army scout. No one ever expected me." She gestured at herself. "So I either blended in easily, or I was easy to hide." Charlie smiled sadly as Ash laid his hand on her shoulder. "I fell in love with a mage. No big deal, right? Well, when the mage is the daughter of King's Personal mage, it's suddenly taboo."

"Jo?" Dean tilted his head. "I mean, her name was Jo Harvelle, right?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded in confirmation. "When the Yellow Fever came through again..."

"Jo loved you, Charlie," Ash confirmed. "I was one of the weaponsmiths for the Winchester Family. When they found out that I was passing notes between Charlie and Jo, they terminated my position."

Dean smiled sadly at Charlie. "You weren't kidding when you said you two were close."

"A lot of us have misfortunes at the hands of King John." Balthazar sat next to Benny and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I didn't, per se. But I would never abandon Cassie. He's my oldest friend, practically my brother." Balthazar took a swig of ale out of Benny's mug and handed it back. "I would not let him suffer his non-crimes alone."

"What made him steal the ship?" Dean asked.

"That is not your concern." A shiver ran down Dean's back, and he looked behind himself. Novak was standing behind him, watching him intently. Dean withered under the look. "Perhaps one day, you'll earn that story, but you're too new."

"Fair enough." Dean pushed himself up and offered his seat to the Captain. "I think I'm going to turn in early. It's been an eventful day." Dean attempted to sidestep Novak ending up pinned between the Captain and the stacked up barrels. His eyes locked on Novak's again, and he found himself licking his lips involuntarily. He flushed bright red as Novak smirked at him, and was able to finish getting out from the rock and hard place.

Before retiring, however, Dean made a pitstop at the back of the galley. As expected, a dozen pigeons waited patiently for notes and letters to take back home.

...

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean busted his ass to prove that he belonged on the ship. Several of his tasks were like second nature to him: swabbing, rigging, patching sails. It was the new tasks, like managing the canons or making their projectiles, where he struggled. However, in the end, Castiel - "No one calls me Captain, Dean. Except for Charlie, and she's just being a smart ass." - wholeheartedly welcomed him as a member of the crew.

That night, they called for another celebration, and another barrel of Swesson Ale was pulled out. Dean had contested, telling them to save it for another time, but Castiel had promised there was one more barrel in the hold. He may have also said that Dean was worth celebrating, but Dean wasn't sure if he heard Castiel clearly or not.

The following couple of weeks, Dean settled into a content and happy routine. He had volunteered for this originally to spy on the pirates and find a way to get Heaven's Wrath back into the royal fleet. However, in all 100% honesty, Dean couldn't find a single thing pirate-like about them.

Even if Castiel did steal the ship, there was no way that he did it for notorious reasons. 

Castiel was moral. He was brave. Castiel was strong and logistical. Castiel was…

Before Dean could think of another thought, a realization hit him. He had fallen in love with Castiel. Dean cursed himself. While he knew he wasn't going to turn in the sailors of Heaven's Wrath, he found himself not wanting to leave, not wanting to go back. Even if Castiel didn't feel the same towards him, Dean couldn't bear the thought of being separated. Losing Castiel to the gallows had become his greatest fear.

Upon hearing the next time that they would be in Winchester, Dean didn't hesitate. He headed back down into the Sailor's Quarters and took two sheets of paper. He ripped one in half and started writing on one of the halves in a language that only he and one other person knew - Sam.

On the second half, he wrote a brief "update" to his father. He knew that they would be in the port in four days, calculated that it would take the pigeon about two days to get there, and added eight days to the four days that Castiel had said they would be in the dock.

Before he set about to write the final letter, Dean decided to send the pigeon to Winchester without delay. He folded the notes, addressing one to his father and one to Sam, before rolling them up and making his way to the pigeon coop. The Galley was empty, and he made his way back into the room where they kept the birds. Dean started cooing at them, trying to figure out which one was the most alert, when a voice cut through the air.

"I didn't want to believe him, you know."

Dean's shoulders fell at the sound of Castiel's voice. "It's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think, Prince Dean." Dean turned to find Castiel leaning against the doorway. "You've been sending pigeons once a week since you been on the ship, starting the night of the celebration."

"You know who I am?"

"Did you honestly think us stupid, Dean? Ash and Charlie knew exactly who you were. They worked in your castle. Balthazar and I have both seen you before, having been high ranking members of the Navy. You didn't even change your name." Castiel crossed the room. "Everyone knows how close the Brothers Winchester are. When Balthazar reported seeing you come in here, I gave you the benefit of the doubt, thinking you were sending letters to him." He closed the distance between them, stepping into Dean's personal space. "But then you practically ran after I said that we're heading back to Winchester. Tell me that I'm wrong, Dean."

Dean's eyes flicked from Castiel's eyes to his mouth, then back to his eyes. "You're not completely right either, Cas."

Cas surged forward, capturing Dean's mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Dean ended up pressed against the wall, Cas intertwining their fingers and pinning Dean in place.

"Wanted a taste before you make me walk the plank, Cas?" Dean joked, the levity falling completely flat. He realized his hand was empty, and he glanced down at it before looking at Cas. "Really? All you had to do was ask."

"Is that so?" Cas took a step back unrolled the two letters, and apparently opened the one for Sam first.

"Sam and I have our own alphabet. I can show you the cipher, but basically, it reads that I need to talk to him when I get into port, and to see if he could plan a way to get out of the castle to see me."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Why would he need to sneak out if you can just go home?"

"Read the second letter, Cas. The one addressed to my father."

Cas listened and unfolded the second letter. His brow deepened, and the confusion he showed previously with the hidden alphabet was doubled with the new note in his hand. He looked up and squinted at Dean. "But I said we're going to be in port no more than four days from now. Why would you tell them that we wouldn't be there for two more weeks?"

"Really, Cas?" Dean sat there, exasperated as he waited for Cas to realize what he was trying to do.

"Wait. Are you serious?"

Dean nodded. "I figured I’d buy a little extra time in port, let you get off the ship since no one would be looking for you. I wanted to keep the crew safe." Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a small breath. "I wanted to keep you safe."

"Why? I'm just a pirate.”

Dean shook his head. "No, Cas. I don't know why you defied orders. And you don't have to tell me. But I know that you had to have a good reason. You're a good person."

"I don't know about that." Cas looked down at the letters in his hand and started to roll them back up. He crossed to the pigeon that Dean had selected and tied the scrolls to its leg. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I didn't give you much reason to trust me, either." Dean took the pigeon from Cas and took it to the window, letting it fly free. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." As Dean turned to exit the coop, Cas grabbed his wrist.

"Walk with me?" Cas slid his hand into Dean, interlacing their fingers together again.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Dean nodded to the door and let Cas lead him out.

Cas shook his head. "You've just proven that you always have a choice, Dean. You've chosen to send a false report to your father. Tell me if I'm wrong, but he'd have you flogged for doing that." Cas paused, giving Dean time for an unnecessary rebuttal. "You chose to protect us over protecting yourself."

"I had to." Dean held a finger up. "I was living in a castle. I was living as a prince. I was living in a gilded cage." He smiled at Cas. "I wasn't alive until I was here." Dean gestured around. "This? Being here on the ship, being with the crew... Being with you. This is the happiest I've ever been."

"I sense a but." Cas led Dean up to the sailing deck.

"I need to see Sam. There is something I need to do when we get to Winchester." Dean stopped and turned to face Cas. "I need to make sure things are in order so I can stay with you." Dean leaned in, stopping a hair's breadth away from Cas' lips. "Am I allowed to stay with you?"

Cas nodded, closing the gap between them as he pressed their lips together in a short, soft kiss. "I just don't want you to be taken. If they find you?"

"I trust Sam to find us a good place to talk," Dean claimed Cas' mouth for himself as his hands explored Cas' body. He moaned as Cas returned the favor, only stopping to unlace Dean's pants. Dean let out a throaty chuckle. "Is my Captain eager?"

"I have wanted to eat you alive since you stepped foot in my cabin, Dean," Cas commented as he whispered into Dean's ear. "I've only stopped myself because I didn't know if I could handle the heartbreak if you were actually spying." Cas finished untying Dean's pants and pushed them down over his hips, exposing Dean's cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking, causing Dean to moan out. "Tell me what you want, Dean."

Dean felt his body go hot from Cas' words. The Captain, his Captain, was letting him have what he wanted. He glanced quickly over Cas' shoulder at the helm. Cas followed his gaze.

"I guess that is where we spend most of our time together, isn't it, Dean?" Cas left small kisses and nibbles along Dean's jaw. "Have you imagined me fucking you against the wheel?"

"Fuck, Cas." Dean nodded in frustration. "I have."

"That would explain the random stretches and need to get your blood flowing, as you've so eloquently said." Cas locked their mouths together and walked backwards towards the wheel. "How well do you think you can keep us on course while I make you feel good, Dean?" Cas turned them around as a pair, then turned Dean around, so he was facing the wheel.

Dean grabbed onto two of the handles, whimpering as Cas pulled his pants down to expose his ass. Cas reached around, sliding two fingers into Dean's mouth. "Suck for me, sweetheart. Get them nice and wet." Dean moaned around Cas' fingers, as Cas started to work his cock between his ass cheeks. "That's it, Dean, lube them up for me."

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth with a wet pop, and slowly started massaging Dean's hole, sliding one finger in. "So tight, Dean. I don't know if I'm going to last when I slide inside." Cas slid his second finger in, and Dean cried out. "It's okay, sweetheart. I promise I'll do it nice and slow."

Dean squirmed against the wheel, both trying to keep it steady while trying to find something to create friction against. "Cas, please. Want to feel your hand around me while you fuck me."

"So demanding." Cas slid his fingers out and lined his cock up. "Is this what you want, Dean?"

"Yes!" Dean tried to press himself back but found Cas holding him in place. "Cas!" He whined, drawing out the A sound.

"I've got you." Cas slowly started to push in, and Dean went limp against the wheel, barely able to keep it in position. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's front, grabbing his cock, and started stroking as he pushed in deeper.

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck." Dean mewled out in pleasure. "Cas, please, I need more."

Cas left a kiss between Dean's shoulder blades. "Are you ready for more, Dean?"

"Yes!" Dean pleaded, and Cas finished pushing in the rest of the way in one quick movement. "Cas!"

"Feel good?" Cas started thrusting back and forth slowly, matching the pace of his hand stroking Dean's cock. "I take care of what is mine, Dean. You are mine, aren't you?"

"All yours, Cas." Dean rested his head against the wheel as he moved his hips to match Cas' movements. "You're going to make me come."

"You going to come on the wheel? Mark it? Think of me fucking you against it every time you steer?" Cas sped up his movements, and he felt Dean tense under him. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Dean moaned as Cas pushed him over the edge, his come shooting out in thick white ropes against the wheel.

"Look at you, Dean, so beautiful." Cas slid his free hand down to Dean's hip, holding him in place as he worked his way to his orgasm, filling Dean with his own come. He stumbled forward, melding against Dean's back, the two of them standing in content silence.

"Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Cas left a few more soft kisses along Dean's spine.

"As much as I want to bask in the afterglow, I do believe people are starting to leave the galley." He looked back over his shoulder. "Unless you want to be caught, I think we should probably pull our pants back up."

"Why do you have to make sense?" Cas stood up and pulled up his pants, tying them tightly as Dean did the same thing. "How bad did you knock us off course, Dean?"

"First and foremost." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Out of breath, Dean chuckled. "Second, I didn't knock us off course. I'm a master."

...

The crew quickly figured out that their Captain and their Navigator were together. It certainly didn't help that the next morning they walked out of the Captain's Quarters together, and Dean was never seen entering the Sailor's Quarters the night before.

The night before they were set to make port, Cas took his time making love to Dean. He spent every moment, every movement, and every ministration memorizing the details of Dean's body. As Cas curled up behind Dean, he whispered softly into Dean's back. "Please don't go."

"I have to, Cas. This lets me make sure Winchester is taken care of, and I'm free to be with you." Dean rotated and curled against Cas' chest. "I want to stay with you, and not give them a reason to come after us. Imagine if my father tried to say you kidnapped me?" Dean shook his head. "I don't even want to imagine what he'd try to do."

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "I'm more afraid that they'll grab you while in town."

"Nothing will keep us apart, Cas. And I need you to promise me something." Dean rested his hand on Cas' chest. "If I'm not back in 48 hours, leave."

"I literally just asked you not to go!" Cas shook his head before pulling Dean back into his arms.

Dean looked up and caressed Cas' face. "Listen to me, Cas. If they do find me, they'll be coming for you next. I don't think I'll be found out, but I'm going to be safe rather than sorry." He gently kissed Cas, pouring all the love he could into it. "They won't harm me. Not while I'm Crown Prince. I'll escape, and I'll be waiting for you the next time you're in port."

"I don't like it." Cas pouted. "Obviously, I have to deal with it, but I can still dislike it."

Dean yawned and nuzzled under Cas' chin. "Yeah, well, have faith in me."

"I don't think you understand how much faith I have in you." Cas held Dean tightly in his arms. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

...

The next morning, Dean was up with the sunrise, guiding Heaven's Wrath into port. Those still awake from the overnight crew, and the other early risers helped with the barebones mooring and let Dean - who had dressed carefully in a hooded cloak - onto the dock. He had taken the cheap way out, kissing Cas softly goodbye and leaving him a note, so he wouldn't have to listen to Cas use logic to keep him from stepping off the boat.

They both had their points. There was a good chance that if John found out that Dean had lied to him, he would be punished worse than he had let Cas believe. Yet, at the same time, Cas would be put to death if caught by John. He quickly climbed out of Darktown and made it up to Campbell Square before traveling around the far side of the castle. 

If one looked carefully along the wall, they'd find an off-color brick. The walls of the castle were a light grey, while the one brick was a darker shade. Every Winchester could spot the brick. One that brick was found, you counted up six bricks and then seven to the right. Pushing in on that brick caused a secret door to open. The secret door was technically the emergency exit for the royal family. Still, no one could name a Winchester that hadn't used it for a different purpose.

Dean ducked inside, the passage door shutting behind him as he walked through the long hallway, waiting for the fork that would lead him to the royal bed chambers. As the fork appeared ahead of him, Dean thought of Cas, wondering if he was awake, if he had read the letter.

He ran his hand down his face and shook his shoulders, trying to brush off the feeling that Cas would hate him. Dean rushed down the hallway and up the stairs. He got to the corridor where the secret passageway connected. Dean listened for a moment, waiting for silence before opening the door. Once the coast was clear, he snuck out and bolted across the hall into his old bedroom, looking to collect a few things of sentimentality. Once satisfied, he moved on to Sam's room, not even bothering to knock before entering.

"Dean?" Sam jumped up from his desk and crossed to Dean, pulling him into a huge bear hug. "What the hell? You were supposed to go figure out how to take these guys down, and you what? Fall in love with Captain Freaking Novak?"

"His name is Castiel, and yeah. I did." Dean shook his head. "Sammy, everyone on that crew was screwed over by Dad. And not once did we attack anyone." He pulled out of Sam's hug. "Sam, I'm happy there." He opened his cloak and reached down into his pocket, pulling out a slightly crinkled, but neatly folded piece of paper. "This is for you."

Sam took the paper, unfolding it, and started to read it out loud. "'In the status bequeathed to me, by the nature of my birth, I, Dean Michael Winchester, Crown Prince of Winchester, cede my title and any...' Dean! What the hell is this?"

"I mean, you pretty much nailed it in what you read there. You're now the Crown Prince. I'm done." Dean shrugged. "I know you'll be the right one to lead the country out of Dad's fuck ups." He leaned in and hugged Sam one more time before crossing to the door. "I need to get going, I want to get back before–"

"Before we find Heaven's Wrath?" King John glared at Dean, who retreated back into Sam's room. "Not going to be here for two weeks?" John lunged forward and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt. "Who do you think you are, lying to me, boy?"

"Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Dean glared at John in defiance. "How about the lies you've spread to your people? Don't you think they should know?"

John cuffed Dean, causing Dean's ears to ring, and flung him out of the room and onto the floor. "Lock him in his chambers. He turned and pointed to Sam. "You knew he was coming back today?"

"He didn't!" Dean yelled from the hallway as he was dragged to his room. He was unable to hear the rest of the conversation as he was thrown inside. His head was spinning, and his ears were ringing from the rough handling. After a moment, Dean slowly climbed to his feet. He walked over to the window and looked towards the water. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

…

Castiel stood up at the helm, confused as he watched his crew start flooding back to the ship. It wasn't until Benny ran up to him and explained that a crier in Campbell Square announced that Prince Dean escaped his captors, and King John was sending guards down to the Darktown Piers, that he realized what was happening. "You and I both know he wouldn't say that, Castiel. John's got him."

"I know, Benny. Send Balthazar up to me, please." Benny sprinted down the stairs, almost knocking an ascending Charlie down. "I already know."

"Look, be mad at Dean later. We need to get in there and get him." Charlie lifted a hood over her head. "I know that castle like the back of my hand. It was my job."

Cas briefly considered saying no, but deep down, he knew she was right. "Fine. I need to give Balt orders first."

"Yes, yes, I'm here. What are we doing." Balthazar climbed up the stairs and stood next to Charlie.

"Charlie and I are going to infiltrate the castle and rescue Dean. You need to get the boat out of here and hide out in the shallows. We'll meet you there."

"How long?" Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest.

"Twenty Four Hours or guards find you." He pulled Balthazar into a hug. "You know what happens if something happens to me."

"Ah, yes, but nothing will happen to our fearless leader, so that is something we don't have to worry about it." Balthazar clapped Cas' cheek. "Go save your man, Cassie."

As Charlie and Cas headed down the stairs, Ash was already waiting for Cas with his cloak. He tossed it over his shoulders and latched it before throwing the hood over his head. Ash pulled Charlie into a hug before sending them both off in a salute.

...

While the Winchesters knew of the family escape tunnels, most of them didn't know about the Servant's entrances. They were extremely discreet, as the first King of Winchester was of the belief that servants shouldn't be seen or heard.

Charlie knew all of those passages, as well as the family tunnels. She led Cas to the one that would be closest to the royal bed chambers, quickly opening it and pushing Cas inside.

Together, the weaved their way through a maze of tunnels, before arriving in front of a door. Charlie did a quick knock, and a servant opened the door. "Lady Tabris?" The small woman hugged her and pulled her inside. "Aren't you, Captain Novak?" She turned back to Charlie. "Lady Tabris, are you on the Heaven's Wrath crew?"

"Yes, and we're here to rescue Prince Dean."

"Ooh, I knew that John was lying." She offered her hand to Cas. "Mildred, former tutor to Princes Dean and Sam."

"Pleasure, Mildred, but time is of the essence. Do you know where they're keeping Dean?" Cas asked.

A small, sly smile crept onto Mildred's face. "I do. He's locked in his chambers upstairs. Prince Sam has been trying to figure out a way to break him out, but the issue is the guards are two of the King's most loyal."

"Mick and Arthur?" Charlie asked.

"How did you...?" Both Mildred and Cas asked in unison.

"Cas, remind me to tell you a little bit more of what I did in the castle, and why Dean had no clue who I am." She leaned in and kissed both of Mildred's cheeks. "Send my love to Pamela." Charlie gestured to Cas. "Let's go."

Charlie worked their way up to the Royal Bedchambers, taking a few hidden passages to stay out of sight of unfamiliar guards and heavily used hallways. She stopped at another dead end, waited a moment, and pushed the wall open. A giant of a man was standing in the hallway and squinted at the pair.

"Lady Tabris?"

"Prince Sam." Charlie bowed, and Cas quickly followed suit.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were let go. You..." Sam stopped and looked at Cas the looked back at Charlie. "You're on the Heaven's Wrath crew. Dean said that there were a lot of people who were unfairly treated there."

"Dean does remember me?" Charlie tilted her head. "I could have sworn the way he acted, he didn't."

Sam cringed a little. "He didn't say you by name, but your hair is different, and you're not wearing heavy makeup... Even I had to squint to recognize you."

"I thought when I mentioned Jo, he would remember who I was, but he just acted surprised when I said I..." She held up a finger and shook her head. "He's in his room, right?"

"Yeah, but our father has put two guards on his door. They're probably two of his most loyal."

Charlie shook her head. "I doubt that." Cas watched as Charlie walked around the corner like she owned the place, and alongside Sam, quickly followed behind her.

"So, I take it you're Captain Novak?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down and not announce that I'm here, your highness."

"Sorry, just taken by surprise that you're the guy who won my brother's heart."

"Mick, Arthur." Cas and Sam caught up to Charlie. She was standing in front of the guards, her arms across her chest.

"Oy, Charlie. Look, you know we can't let him out." Cas recognized Mick, who was currently squirming under Charlie's scrutiny and assumed the other guard was Arthur. "You know what John'll do."

"And you know you have a spot on Heaven, Mick," Cas spoke up. "Don't keep me from Dean, please."

The other guard spoke up, looking at Cas. "You have no idea who you have on your boat, do you, Captain Novak?" Arthur turned to Charlie. "Lady Tabris. If we open this door..."

"Then just say I threatened you or knocked you out cold," Charlie growled, and Cas looked at Sam.

"Who is she?" Cast tilted his head at this new, previously unseen side of Charlie.

"A bloody nightmare when she wants to be," Mick spoke up. "Arthur, hit me here. Just keep it on my bad side."

Charlie huffed and pushed the guards out of the way and made short work of the lock on the door. She opened the door, and Dean came running out and pulled Charlie into his arms. "Holy shit, I knew it was you." He set her down and crossed to Cas. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, I am too." Cas pulled Dean into his arms. "I knew how important this was to you, and I fought you. I should have trusted you, come with you... Hell, sent Charlie with you apparently."

A loud clap echoed through the air. "Well, well, well."

"Arthur, ya ol' chap, it was nice knowing you," Mick commented to Arthur as John walked down the hallway.

"I knew that the great Captain Novak would come running after my son. What I didn't expect was this little reunion." John pointed at Charlie. "I told you the next time you set foot in this castle, you were going to be executed."

"And I recall saying, you first." Charlie glared at John.

"Ooo, you're still feisty as ever. No wonder Mary liked keeping you around. Until you got her killed."

Charlie shook her head. "That was not my fault. It was yours, and you insist on blaming me."

"Boys, what do you two know about your beloved 'Lady Tabris?'" He looked to Sam then Dean. "I mean, I know you two practically grew up with her, but did you know she trained under Lady Pamela, starting at age 10 to take over her position?"

"Actually, we did." Dean shrugged. "You think we didn't follow after her to see where she was being dragged off to? Charlie would have been the best spymaster this kingdom's ever seen. Guarding Mom was not her responsibility. That was the failure of your guards, and the failure of Michael's training."

"No, you see, Lady Tabris here, or what did you call her? Charlie? Didn't catch the threat." John stormed into Charlie's personal space, where she stood unwavering. "So, the guards weren't prepared."

"You can't prepare for murders of passion, John. Although you should have seen from a mile away that the Queen had her own lover on the side, much like your Lady Katherine." Charlie kept her cool, despite Cas trembling for her. "So you fired me, and in revenge sent Joanna to a slum infected with the Yellow Fever to kill her."

Cas heard shuffling behind them and slowly turned his head to the side.

"And of course, there's your smear campaign against Castiel. Why don't you explain to your sons why there's a bounty on his head and an order to take Heaven's Wrath?" Charlie's comment whipped Cas' head back to the scene in front of him.

"I should snap your neck." John looked down at Charlie before turning dramatically to Cas. "But you're right, I should let the Crown Prince know why I'm going to have his beloved strung from the gallows."

"Let them go. I'll stay." Dean pleaded.

John shot a look at Dean. "Or maybe, I'll make it look like they tried to kidnap you again and you put up a fight. Then the public will really want their blood."

Dean paled.

"That's what I thought." John turned back to Cas. "Castiel Novak. One of the best damn Captains the Winchester Royal Navy has ever seen. Earned your rank at 24, started on the smaller ships before earning your assignment as Captain of Heaven's Wrath at 25. You were on your way to becoming Admiral of the whole damn fleet." John started to move towards Cas, and both Dean and Charlie stepped in between. "This loyalty." John pointed to the pair while glaring at Cas. "This is what made you the best.

"But then you had to go and show that you had no loyalty. Not to the Navy. Not to Winchester. And certainly, not to me. You had direct orders, did you not, to destroy an enemy ship known as Limbo?"

"I did." Cas nodded, noting the head perks of Arthur and Mick.

"And did you destroy said Enemy ship?"

Cas shook his head. "No. It wasn't an enemy ship. It was a ship filled with civilians, and I do not kill innocents."

"An order is an order!" John shouted in Cas' face. "You disobeyed me, you betrayed your position, and you stole the flagship of the Winchester Armada." John pointed at Cas. "Tell me why you shouldn't hang."

"Because you're insane." Everyone whipped around to see Bobby and Ellen standing at the opposite end of the hallway. Ellen was sobbing, and Bobby had his arm wrapped around her.

Cas turned to look at Charlie and saw her previously hardened features soften.

"You had my baby girl killed, John? Did you have her father killed too?" Ellen shot an ice bolt at John, barely missing the people in front of her.

John dropped to the ground, dodging the ice bolt. "Guards, arrest her!"

Arthur and Mick looked at one another, both shaking their heads. Arthur crossed over to John and squatted down next to him. "Your highness, Mick and I, as well as several of the other members of your guard team, are immigrants. Were you aware of that?"

"Yep, Arthur and I? We've been best friends since we were wee lads. In Inferno." Mick stretched his hands over his head in an arch. "When Lucien took over there, we decided that we weren't stayin'."

"We saved up enough coin and took passage on a ship from Inferno to Winchester. I have a feeling you can probably guess the name of that ship, your highness." Arthur took in a deep breath. "You ordered your largest warship to destroy a passenger frigate."

"So, I'm going to have to throw you in the dungeons as well?" John stood up, looking over at Ellen, who was sobbing into Bobby's chest. "And clearly, Ellen, you used your power against another. I guess you can join your daughter."

Sam quickly patted down his chest before reaching into his vest. "That's not happening."

"Son, you're the spare. What, in the name of Winchester, do you think you can do?"

"In the status bequeathed to me, by the nature of my birth, I, Dean Michael Winchester, Crown Prince of Winchester, cede my title and any lands, properties, and estates associated with that title to my younger brother, Samuel William Winchester. I deem him fit to lead in my stead." Sam held up the paper in his hand, and Cas looked at Dean in awe. 

"What? I said I had to take care of a few things, Cas." Dean whispered harshly.

"Bobby? Is this letter from Dean enough?" Sam looked back at Bobby.

"I probably wouldn't have ceded all of your assets, Dean." Bobby rolled his eyes. "But yes, that does make you the Crown Prince, and of sound mind."

Sam straightened his shoulders. "Guards. Arrest John Winchester. He has admitted to War Crimes, Murder by Proxy, and threatened to abuse his power in ways that would harm the crown."

Arthur and Mick moved forward, grabbing John and checking him for weapons. Several other guards, who had joined the crowd upon hearing the commotion, stepped in to help take John down to the prison.

Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' waist while using his free hand to rub his brow. "What the hell just happened?"

"All good chunk of your father's bullshit just got exposed." Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist in response, kissing the top of his head.

"Well, as Crown Prince, I'm going to state that Heaven's Wrath, her crew, and Captain Castiel Novak are no longer deemed traitors to the kingdom, and there are no bounties on their heads." Sam winked at his brother before nodding at Cas.

"A good deal of my crew are former employees of the kingdom that had nowhere else to go," Cas commented, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Tell them that I extend the following offer to them. Along with amnesty, if they wish to return to work for the kingdom, their original jobs are waiting for them, with an increase in wage for being unfairly fired by the former King John." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "What are the odds that I can get our former Captain and our former Spymistress back?"

Charlie tapped her lips in thought. "I could probably be persuaded. But Heaven's Wrath has been home for the past few years."

"And I don't want to kill. I don't want to go on missions where I have to hurt people." Cas shook his head. "Perhaps if she were a trade ship for the kingdom?"

"I could still keep her as my home too. Our trade routes aren't long or far. And clearly..." She pointed at where Arthur and Mick had guarded Dean's door. "I still have agents loyal to me."

Dean placed his palm against his face. "Holy shit. How did I not recognize Mick down at the ports?"

"How did you think I knew you were coming?" Charlie winked. 

"Anyone else have a headache? I have a headache." Dean announced to everyone and no one in particular.

Cas placed a quick, chaste kiss against Dean's temple. "You know what they say is the best cure for a headache?"

"I'm heading back to Heaven." Dean turned and walked down the hallway stopping to give Bobby a handshake and Ellen a hug.

"Captain. You had Balthazar hide the ship in the shallows." Charlie reminded.

"Yeah, I know." Cas looked back to Charlie then offered his hand to Sam. "Think on what I said? Winchester, with you as its leader, won't need Heaven's Wrath as a warship. But it could be your primary trading vessel. I'd be more than happy to Captain her then." He looked over his shoulder and saw Dean starting to leave. "I need to stop him. Until next time, Your Highness."

…

Sam watched as Captain Novak chased down his brother. He shook his head and laughed before looking at the Lady Tabris - no - Charlie. "It looks like there's a lot for us to catch up on."

"You have no idea, Sam. No idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
